


i wanna breathe (just set me free)

by fangbianmian (instantfood)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Sex on a Car, Street Racing, goth seonghwa lmao, seonghwa gushes about how cute joong is a lot and i think that's a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantfood/pseuds/fangbianmian
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong always make their way back to each other, even if they're from two different spheres.(Or, that street-racing AU no one asked for but I wrote anyways because who doesn't love some good old sex on a car?)





	i wanna breathe (just set me free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> for (one of) my many twitter parentsheheh thanks for being such a good source of inspiration and for all your encouragement ilysm
> 
> i wrote everything on my phone in one day just for the self-indulgence lmao i literally do not know anything about cars so everything's copied off wikihow but i hope you guys enjoy anyways!!!

Seonghwa runs a hand through his hair, grimacing when it comes away damp. Fucking sweat―now he'll have to shower again before he goes to bed. He better win tonight if he wants to pay the water bills. _And all the other bills on your dining table_ , his mind unhelpfully supplies.

 

A smug purr comes from behind him, drawling voice dripping with honey. "Didn't expect to see you here."

 

"What, I can’t come to see my favourite boy?" Seonghwa grins and turns back. Hongjoong smiles right back at him, eyes crinkled with fondness. He’s dressed simply in tight black pants and a cropped jacket that positively dwarfs him, and it’s hot. In a cute sort of way, he supposes. Hongjoong’s always cute to him. “I just came to use the toilet and look at the other cars, is there a problem?”

 

“Not very like you to scope out the competition before the actual competition itself,” he hums, gliding past Seonghwa to get to his car, parked neatly between two others. Seonghwa’s eyes can’t help but drift down, glancing at his ass (and what a fine ass it is) for a second before he snaps back to notice at the sound of Hongjoong popping the hood open.

 

“You’re competing tonight?” Seonghwa groans, rubbing at his eyes frustratedly. That throws a lynch in his plan for a slightly more easy win tonight then, doesn’t it?

 

“Why do you not sound excited?” Hongjoong laughs with his head still buried in the hood. He mutters something about changing the battery soon, but leaves it be and throws the cover down. “Where’s your competitive spirit, Hwa?”

 

Seonghwa blows out a frustrated breath. “Not here tonight,” he mutters, steps closer to Hongjoong. “Not when I have so many bills to pay.”

 

“San and Wooyoung are coming later too,” Hongjoong chirps, turning back around to face him.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Seonghwa says dryly, quickly closing the small distance between them to press Hongjoong to his car. He smells good, like the perfume samples Seonghwa gets from Chanel salespersons instead of the men’s cologne he’s used to scenting on others. They’re really fucking expensive, but Hongjoong’s perfect anyways―it wouldn’t surprise Seonghwa to know that he earned enough for Chanel perfumes.

 

“Just wanted to give you information,” Hongjoong laughs. He looks more like his age when he laughs, the tired look in his eyes gone for a moment as his happiness shines through. Seonghwa wants him to look like that all the time.

 

“You got your hair cut,” he murmurs, nosing at his neck. His hand comes up to thread itself through Hongjoong’s now red locks, delighting in the way Hongjoong’s crotch stutters into his thigh.

 

“Time―It was time for a change,” Hongjoong pants, whining softly when Seonghwa’s hands move away to settle on his slight hips.

 

Seonghwa hums in acknowledgement, bending down slightly and tilting his own head to the side to finally, finally kiss Hongjoong. “Pity,” he says into his bow-shaped lips. “I liked your long hair very much.” Hongjoong laughs and slings his arms around his neck. “It’s true,” Seonghwa protests. “You looked like a fairy princess.”

 

“Am I not a fairy princess now, then?” Hongjoong pouts, which Seonghwa kisses away quickly.

 

“You look like an angel, sweetheart.”

 

Seonghwa has never gotten quite the same adrenaline rush from racing compared to when Hongjoong giggles.

 

* * *

 

“Good luck, Hwa!” Hongjoong calls to him as he pulls up to the start line next to Seonghwa in his sleek silver-white Toyota Supra that’s gone through so many modifications it shouldn’t even be called a Supra anymore. Next to him, his black GT86 looks shabby, but Seonghwa knows his baby well. He’d practically built the car himself―no part of the car is the same part two years ago.

 

“Eyes on the prize, Park Seonghwa,” he mutters to himself, shutting the car door. “Eyes on the prize.”

 

True to Hongjoong’s word, he had seen Choi San and Jung Wooyoung flounce into the parking garage 15 minutes ago, their shiny Porsches glinting in the harsh light and teams in tow, rubbing and shining their cars. The rest of the competitors were a mix of familiar and unfamiliar faces, but nothing he couldn’t handle. That just left San, Wooyoung and of course, Hongjoong.

 

It’s in downtown Gangnam, of course they would come, Seonghwa thinks. But he couldn’t afford to bring his car all the way out to Namsan tonight. He has a job interview early in the morning tomorrow―an actual job with suit-wearing and all that, and he can't mess that up by having the darkest eyebags known to man or, God forbid, not enough fuel to get there. At least this would pay more than the mountain circuits, if much harder to win.

 

The announcer's voice booms through the speakers. "Ready!" Seonghwa's hold tightens on the steering wheel. If his old GT86 can get through Namsan with first place, it can get through this baby course. He usually doesn't get nervous before a race, but Hongjoong is well, _here._

 

"Set!" He risks peeking to the left. Hongjoong looks beautiful when he's focused. The crowd is deafening. The revving engines are annoying. Deep breath.

 

The horn blares, loud and clear. “Go!”

 

There's a flurry of sound and noise and in a split second, it disappears. Seonghwa chances another glimpse at Hongjoong and lifts his foot off the brake. He'll win. Hongjoong will just have to contend with second place.

 

His car overtakes all the others, being as light as it is. Seonghwa laughs as the first turn comes up, watching Choi San's red Porsche zip past him and wait until the hood almost touches the wall before he veers sharply. His car is _too_ light―he would die faster than win if he attempted that. Ripping the brake, he tails right after the Porsche. He can feel the rear end of the car fly up slightly, but it stays on the track like Seonghwa knew it would. Behind him, he hears a crash.

 

With a new burst of speed, Seonghwa urges his car forward. The ramp leads downwards, opening to a new open floor and yet more spectators. He exhales the pent-up exhilaration. _Eyes on the prize,_ he says to himself. _Stay focused._

 

He lets his car do the work for him, letting himself delight in the smooth roar of the engines he'd installed himself. All the while, Choi San slowly moves behind him, and Seonghwa grins before he accelerates and shifts into second gear. The next turn's coming up; he pushes in the clutch and pulls at the handbrake, swiftly flicking the steering wheel to the left.

 

With a grunt, he lets out the clutch and presses down on the gas pedal instead, yanking at the throttle to steer. The crowd literally goes wild as he drifts, and he allows himself to revel in it as he makes his way to the next ramp downwards.

 

Breathe in, breathe out. He's good.

 

* * *

 

Seonghwa's face is about to break in half with how much he's smiling. With a cheque for a million won in clutched in his hand, he almost staggers to the mechanics' where he'd brought his car right before the audience had bombarded him and dragged him back out to the circuit. He'll cash it in after the interview tomorrow, he thinks, and pay the bills while he's at it, too. Maybe he should get himself something small―

 

Seonghwa gives a pleasant start as he sees Hongjoong still there, his red hair falling around him in a halo and his smile ethereal. He's sitting on the hood of Seonghwa's car ( _criss-cross applesauce,_ he remembers Hongjoong calling it with the most adorable voice), but he can't bring himself to scold him for touching his car when he's waited so long for him.

 

"Look who finally decided to show up," Hongjoong calls, and Seonghwa laughs, stumbling forward the last few steps to kiss him.

 

Hongjoong huffs against his lips, both of them smiling too wide to kiss properly. "I've missed you, sweetheart," Seonghwa murmurs, pulling away slightly to nibble at Hongjoong's earlobe. "I haven't seen you in months."

 

"Please," he scoffs as his hands find purchase on Seonghwa's trim hips. "You just missed my ass, you pervert. Say it like it is."

 

Seonghwa's teeth are sharp against his pristine skin. "If it is, sweetheart, why don't you show it to me?"

 

With another good-natured scoff, Hongjoong twists away from him to fish out a packet of lube and a condom from the pocket of his pants and tosses them to him. "Hurry up, you first-place bastard."

 

Seonghwa barks out a laugh, just barely catching them. "Slow down, second-place," he teases, but the hand he smooths down the dip of Hongjoong's back where the spine lay is reassuring. He pecks a kiss to the side of his head as he awkwardly manoeuvres his pants down and rips open the foil packet. Hongjoong looks back with heavily-lidded eyes, licking his lips as he watches Seonghwa stroke himself to full hardness and roll on the condom.

 

"This is so _not_ _sexy_ ," Seonghwa groans, earning himself a giggle from Hongjoong. Hooking his finger into the hem of his pants, he pulls them down to expose fucking _lace panties_. The red contrasts prettily against Hongjoong's skin, matching his hair as well. The pattern of the panties is delicate and Seonghwa wonders if he can afford to ruin them. Hongjoong shoots him a look, as if saying _Don’t you dare_ , and he smiles guiltily. He pulls them to the side instead.

 

"You were saying?"

 

"This is very sexy," he amends, and Hongjoong giggles again, before Seonghwa drizzles all the lube on his fingers and glances just one over his entrance. He chokes out a moan, squirming when Seonghwa continues to tease.

 

"Please, Hwa, please," he whines, shaking his ass in Seonghwa's face. If Seonghwa drools a little at that, no one has to see. He finally takes pity on him and grips onto his slim shoulder with his other hand, sliding one finger in to the hilt. Seonghwa watches Hongjoong's face for any discomfort, but there's only bliss as he begins to pump the finger in and out. He's practically humming with contentment, shifting his hips at some point in time to tell Seonghwa to add another.

 

Seonghwa abides all his little cues, building up some sort of rhythm. In the quiet of the room, Hongjoong's sharp little breaths and the slick sound of lube almost echoes in his ears, and his cock strains where it’s pressed to the smaller man’s thigh, but he ignores it in favour of priortizing Hongjoong. Seonghwa rubs what he hopes is a comforting hand at the tan skin under his hand before scissoring his fingers.

 

“Okay?” He asks worriedly, and Hongjoong breathes in sharply, nodding.

 

“Just―stop for a minute,” he breathes. Seonghwa frowns, moving to remove his hand, but Hongjoong shakes his head again, clutching at his wrist. “No, just keep it there, please?”

 

“’kay,” Seonghwa hums, hand sliding from Hongjoong’s neck to smooth over his straining chest, coming to rest on his toned tummy. Hongjoong makes a little noise when the warmth hits his lower belly, going lax under his hold.

 

“Move,” he whispers. Seonghwa starts back up, sliding his fingers in and out of him with a practised ease, watching the way Hongjoong groans and whimpers and how his legs give out under him when he spreads his fingers. “Oh God, Hwa, it feels so good―” He cries out, abdomen shuddering when Seonghwa glances over a particular hard nub. “One more, Hwa, I want one more, please―”

 

He entertains Hongjoong, sliding his ring finger along with the pointer and middle without much fight from his lithe body. Hongjoong tenses up, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He sags into Seonghwa’s right after, quivering and panting.

 

“Fuck me―” Hongjoong breathes. “Fuck me  _now,_  Seong _hwa_ ―” His voice breaks on the last syllable.

 

Seonghwa doesn’t need any other encouragement, pulling his fingers out. Hongjoong makes an unhappy noise, but Seonghwa shushes him as he tries to get the last of the lube from the small packet. Stroking himself to make sure he's adequately slicked up, he positions himself and sinks in slowly. Hongjoong’s moans grow higher and higher in pitch with every inch. By the time Seonghwa’s seated fully, Hongjoong is practically whining under him, sweat beading down his temple and hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth metal surface of the car.

 

"You better not dent the hood, babe," Seonghwa mutters. It's doubtful he will, being as tiny as he is, but his car is still his prized possession. Hongjoong rolls his eyes at him at the words, telling him to hurry the fuck up or he'll go soft. Seonghwa makes a miffed noise, but murmurs a: "Hold on, yeah, sweetheart?" Bracing his hand to the space above Hongjoong’s head, he begins to move again, sliding out until only the tip of his cock remains, then pushing back in slowly.

 

Hongjoong groans impatiently, and Seonghwa acquiesces to his silent demand, kissing the spaces between his shoulder blades before he drives his hips upward into the tight, wet heat. It's almost suffocating, the way Hongjoong's soft walls flutter and clench around his cock. Seonghwa watches, transfixed with the way the supple flesh of Hongjoong’s ass and thighs jiggle when his hips slap against them. Hongjoong throws his head back, choking out something about how his cock is pressed against the hood and it _hurts_ , but shakes his head vehemently when Seonghwa makes to stop.

 

"You're always―" Hongjoong gasps. "―so hot when you wear your stupid leather jackets and stupid turtlenecks―" The air is punched out him when Seonghwa groans and leans all his weight on him, never stopping his thrusts all the while. "Stupid fucking― _goth boy_ ―"

 

“Fuck, look at yourself, Joong,” Seonghwa groans, titling his head back by tugging on his hair. They make quite an image in the tinted windshield of his 86. Hongjoong whimpers, eyes scrunching shut. “What if someone walks in? Seeing the prettiest boy of the night spread out under me? They would riot, wouldn't they? I know they were looking at you the entire night, Hongjoong. You wanted to show off, didn't you, little minx?"

 

“ _Seonghwa_ ,” Hongjoong wails. There’s a sound something smashing to the floor behind them, and his eyes fly open. Seonghwa never stops all the while, twisting back to the doorway and grinning smugly when he sees one of the fanboys from before, an unidentifiable car part in front of him. He’d probably knocked into it from surprise, and he rushes out soon after with a yelled apology, slipping as he runs out of the room. Seonghwa just laughs as he watches him go, all the while never stopping fucking up into Hongjoong.

 

"You dick," he wheezes, embarrassment evident in the way red flushes down his neck and probably face.

 

“A dick who’s fucking you right now,” Seonghwa hums, nonplussed by his words. “A dick that’s literally fucking you right now.” He snorts at his own joke, earning a _Shut up_ from Hongjoong.

 

Seonghwa grunts as he picks Hongjoong up by his gloriously thick thighs to adjust their position and prevent him from slipping down more. It bares Hongjoong’s flushed chest to the cold air for a moment, and he squeals, hands flying back to grip Seonghwa's forearms.

 

"Hwa―Don't you _dare_ drop me―"

 

"Shh," he murmurs, pressing Hongjoong back down on the hood. "I've got you, sweetheart." He braces his hands back on his thighs again, pulling him flush against him as he finds the angle that lets his cock brush along his prostate and makes Hongjoong see literal stars. He grips his thighs again as leverage, hard enough to bruise, as he pounds back into Hongjoong. "Seonghwa's got his baby, yeah?"

 

"Oh _fuck_ ―" Hongjoong moans, rutting up into the cool metal. "Don't _say_ that. I'm going to― _fuck_ ―" With a barely cut-off yell, Hongjoong shudders in his hold again and climaxes, painting the shiny black paint job with an almost translucent splatter of white. Seonghwa fucks him through it, bringing a sob to Hongjoong's lips. He can feel the tremble of his thighs under his hold, the heaving of his chest. Nothing has ever felt hotter.

 

"God," Seonghwa groans, deep and guttural. He buries his face into the crook of Hongjoong's neck, breathing in the scent of Hongjoong. It barely takes him more than a few seconds before he's cumming as well, Hongjoong's lovely sounds still echoing through his mind. He rides out the orgasm, laughing when Hongjoong squeals at the (frankly disgusting) feeling the warmth of his cum filling up the condom, thrashing under him. Seonghwa's hips only slow down when Hongjoong sobs again, body shaking and teetering on the edge of overstimulation.

 

"Hwa, nuh―no," he hiccups. "Too much, Hwa."

 

Seonghwa slowly pulls out, wincing at how sore his knees feel. Ah, old age. He must have said that out loud, because Hongjoong snickers and prods at his stomach. Seonghwa ties up the condom and tosses it into the rubbish bin, laughing when he realises how stupid he must look with his dick hanging out of his pants.

 

"Come on," Seonghwa hums, pulling out wet wipes from the glove compartment and cleaning up the mess in between Hongjoong's cheeks. He flinches away, muttering that it's cold, but pouts and falls silent when Seonghwa gives him a look.

 

His knees are shaking as Seonghwa pulls him to stand. They start snorting when Hongjoong stumbles and falls against his chest, but Seonghwa doesn't let him go until he's safely seated in the passenger seat.

 

"Stay the night?" Seonghwa tries. Hongjoong smiles up at him, radiant under the dim light.

 

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

"You know, I work as a stunt double. I could pull some strings―"

 

"Hongjoong, sweetheart, if that's your attempt at making me stay in bed, it's not working," Seonghwa laughs, dropping to a squat to thread his hands through Hongjoong's hair. He presses a kiss to Hongjoong's forehead. "I'm putting my stupid degree to use, like you told me to, aren't I?"

 

Hongjoong huffs, pouting back up at Seonghwa. "And I'm telling you to stay home now!"

 

Seonghwa huffs right back, hands sliding down to cup his face instead. "I'll be back soon," he croons, like a parent might cajole a child. "We have the entire afternoon to stay in bed." Hongjoong's about to whine again when Seonghwa brings their faces closer and kisses him softly on the tip of his nose.

 

"I'll be back soon, and we can do whatever you want, sweetheart."

 

Breathe in, breath out. Life's good.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/HElSHUl) if you'd like to be friends 💕 i don't bite !


End file.
